


Stay Inside

by karmacarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Laura and Carmilla realize they're both dorks that can't resist each other. </p>
<p>Inspired by this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135788440632/imagine-your-otp-getting-into-a-heated-argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Inside

"Laura, you're making a big deal out of this for no reason!"

" _No reason?_ Are you kidding me?!"

Laura stormed down the stairs awkwardly, trying to balance the mop and bucket in her hands. Carmilla followed after her to make sure that she didn't trip down the stairs in her rage.

"You're going to hurt yourself," the brunette warned as she grabbed the bucket from Laura's grip.

She rolled her eyes and placed the mop against the wall, "Don't treat me like a child. You're the one who failed to tell me your mother was coming!"

Carmilla sighed and dropped the bucket next to where Laura had set the mop. It was true. It was her fault that all this was happening but she just didn't know how to slip into a conversation that her mother was coming to visit them to have a _talk_. Laura was pissed and she couldn't blame her. She was too but being angry wasn't going to change the fact that her mother was coming tonight and they were hardly prepared.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told you but at least let me help you clean up."

"Oh no you've done enough," Laura crossed her arms, "Just go hide like you always do. I'll clean up your mess...as usual."

"Seriously?", Carmilla's face hardened, "Low blow, Hollis."

"Low blow? Not even close to some of the things you do and say to me."

"Don't act like you're some angel that does everything right."

"I basically am compared to you!", she threw her hands in the air.

Carmilla grabbed her arms, "Don't you dare do this. I have done so much for you! I've given up so much for you!"

"Yeah well look how that's turning out," Laura snatched herself away and headed towards the door, "I'm done. Fix this yourself."

With a quick turn of the head she slammed the door and stood on the front porch. She was so angry but the chill of the winter air was enough to make her shiver. She was still in her pajamas and hadn't even thought to grab a jacket on the way out - a decision she was seriously regretting. There was snow on the ground and she was only in her socks. She hadn't grabbed her car keys or anything and now she was stuck on this porch in the freezing cold. Laura made a mental note to never run out if they ever fought like this again.

Besides it was her house. Why was she the one running away?

As this thought passed through her mind, the door behind her opened to reveal Carmilla with her toque pulled down over her ears and a snow jacket.

_Now that's a girl that knows how to run away_.

Carmilla shut the door behind her and stood on the porch next to Laura with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey," Laura spoke quietly as she turned away from her girlfriend.

"I uh...I figured it was your house so I should be the one leaving."

"You don't have to," Laura slowly turned back towards Carmilla.

"Well," Carmilla looked her up and down, "If you want to be away from me you can't jut stay out here. You'll freeze to death."

Laura couldn't help but giggle, "I'm not too good at running away."

"I see that," The brunette smiled and took off her toque before sliding it onto Laura's head, "You need this more than I do."

"Thanks...I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Carmilla shrugged, "I deserved it. I should've told you sooner...I'm sorry."

"I don't even care anymore let's just go inside and get warm," Laura turned towards the door and waited for Carmilla.

She raised her eyebrow, "What are you looking at me for?"

"You need to open the door."

"Why do I need to? You're the one with the key."

Laura's eyes widened, "I didn't bring my key. I didn't bring anything as you can see," she motioned towards her feet.

"Well I don't know what to tell you creampuff. I don't even have a key to your house."

"We're going to die from hypothermia," Laura catastrophised to Carmilla's amusement. "This isn't funny."

"It kind of is," Carmilla smirked, "This is what you get for being so impulsive."

"I'd love to have this _I told you_ so conversation any other time but right now we're going to have to find a plan to not die out here."

"Oh relax," The brunette rolled her eyes and pulled her car keys out of her pocket. "We can go to my house. Mother won't be back until tonight."

"What if my Christmas tree catches on fire? This doesn't change the fact that I'm locked out!"

Carmilla sighed and took off her jacket to wrap it around Laura. "I'll be back."

Laura watched as her girlfriend walked off of the porch and around the house. She waited for a moment until the front door opened, revealing Carmilla with a smile on her face.

"How did you get in?!"

"Climbed through the bathroom window now get in here before you _freeze_ _to death_."

The blonde couldn't help but smile as she entered the home, "I love you but you better be ready to fight off any potential stalkers that saw you get into my house that easily."

"I promise I'll be ready," she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. "Now you go get warmed up. I'll clean up before mother comes."

"Or we could just not be here when she comes back," Laura teased placing a kiss on Carmilla's lips.

"Or we could just cancel."

Laura raised her eyebrow, "Addressing it head on? Do you really want to deal with that?"

Carmilla nodded with a smile, "For you it's worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how fluffy and sappy.   
> Sorry I'm all giddy after getting the Christmas Bundle LOL  
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
